


Человек и спички

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, Magdalena_sylar



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky's memories are a bit disjointed, Drama, Gen, Steve is his usual sick and fighty self, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, a retelling of a fairytale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Одной Рождественской ночью с Солдатом случается чудо.





	Человек и спички

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mirages of Matchstick Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783242) by [HobbitSpaceCase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitSpaceCase/pseuds/HobbitSpaceCase). 



> Ретеллинг сказки Г.Х.Андерсена “Девочка со спичками”. К тексту есть замечательный коллаж, автор - один из членов команды  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/TPeDMNQ)  
>   
> 

На улицах Бруклина шел снег. Весь мир был словно нарисован синим, серым и черным, с редкими островками света от уличных фонарей и тускло светящихся замерзших и грязных окон. Проходя мимо этих окон, Солдат иногда мельком видел цветные огоньки, весело мерцающие на ветвях вечнозеленых деревьев.

Солдат столкнулся с мужчиной в красивом пальто. Когда они разошлись, карманы мужчины стали легче на кошелек и небольшой коробок спичек. Солдат мог воспользоваться деньгами в кошельке, чтобы купить еду, но сама мысль войти в один из ярко освещенных ресторанов, мимо которых он проходил, заставляла его задыхаться и вызывала спазмы в желудке. Он повертел спичечный коробок в руках. Вкус крепкого табака осел на корне языка. Лаки Страйк, определил он и, перед тем как поесть, решил найти место, где сможет воспользоваться спичками.

В первом переулке Солдат обнаружил кучу тряпья, скрывающую еле живого человека, а вот второй был пуст, если не считать грязного снега и кучи гниющей еды. Он уселся, скрестив ноги, и где-то в глубине души почувствовал слабую благодарность за плотную и толстую ткань штанов, которая не давала ледяной воде добраться до тела. Он достал первую спичку.

Он зажег ее, сидя перед кирпичной стеной. Спичка вспыхнула веселым и теплым ярко-желтым пламенем, выделяясь на фоне серой слякоти переулка. Отведя взгляд от огонька, он увидел, что стена здания стала размытой, как те замерзшие окна, мимо которых он проходил. Пока он присматривался к картинке, она прояснилась. Темноволосая женщина стояла посреди комнаты, к которой с одной стороны прилегала кухонька с раковиной и старым столом, а с другой ‒ небольшая гостиная. В руках она держала небольшой сверток; в ногах вертелся маленький темноволосый мальчик, стремившийся открыть дверь.

Солдат потянулся к женщине, но рука наткнулась на препятствие буквально в нескольких дюймах от его лица. Это напомнило ему криокамеру: за стеклом тепло и цвет, но они недосягаемы.

Дверь открылась, за ней стояла худая блондинка.

‒ Меня зовут Сара, ‒ сказала она. ‒ Я живу рядом и хотела поприветствовать вас по-соседски.

Остальные слова стали нечеткими и приглушенными, так как все внимание Солдата привлек мальчик, прятавшийся за ней.

Это был маленький худенький мальчик, не старше шести или семи лет. Он стоял сжав руки в кулачки и уставившись в пол. Но Солдат все равно чувствовал, что мальчик сиял. Этот мелкий незаметный мальчишка был предназначен для большего. Мысли Солдата были прерваны словами первого мальчика, который пристально разглядывал мелкого за ногами Сары.

‒ Сколько тебе лет? ‒ спросил он.

Солдат услышал, как мать тихо и раздраженно одернула его:

‒ Джеймс!

Но мальчишка даже не обратил внимания, его взгляд был прикован к гостю. Наконец маленький мальчик поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на него. Взгляд у него был потрясающий.

‒ Мне десять лет, ‒ сказал он твердо. Голос мальчишки звучал увереннее, чем у многих взрослых, и Солдат невольно впечатлился.

На яростный взгляд, который заставил бы стушеваться любого труса, темноволосый пацан ответил улыбкой.

‒ Мне тоже десять! ‒ сказал он, слегка подпрыгивая. ‒ Хочешь, покажу тебе книгу, которую мне подарили перед переездом? Она про пиратов! Кстати! Я Джеймс, а как тебя зовут?

Картинка исчезла с кирпичной стены, прежде чем Солдат смог увидеть или услышать что-то еще. Желая вернуть чувства, вызванные этой маленькой сценкой, он быстро чиркнул второй спичкой. Ее пламя опять сделало стену прозрачной, и Солдат увидел ту же комнату, но уже под другим углом. Прямо перед ним, на другом конце комнаты, находилась входная дверь. Обстановка осталась такой же старой, но все было убрано и аккуратно расставлено по местам. В мыслях всплыло знание, что будет, если он оставит где-то следы грязных рук, и он безотчетно обрадовался, что картинка была недосягаема.

Темноволосая женщина снова была там, и в голове Солдата возникло слово "ма". Она сидела на старом деревянном стуле за столом с необычным подсвечником на восемь свечей. Ее глаза напомнили Солдату его собственные ‒ однажды он видел их отражение в окне криокамеры, перед тем, как лед забрал его.

И она, и Солдат вздрогнули от стука в дверь.

В дверях вновь стояла Сара, та блондинка, с сыном. В этот раз мальчик выглядел более уверенным. Он встал рядом с матерью, поднял взгляд и посмотрел прямо в глаза брюнетке.

‒ Спасибо, что согласилась присмотреть за моим сыном, ‒ произнесла Сара. ‒ Я хотела провести Рождество с ним, но меня вызвали в больницу.

Она заглянула в комнату.

‒ Вы не украшаете дом к Рождеству?

Вторая женщина напряглась.

‒ Нет, не украшаем, ‒ ответила она сдержанно.

Взгляд Сары упал на странный подсвечник с восемью свечами, и она оставила свой вопрос про украшение квартиры.

‒ Сын с нетерпением ждал встречи со своим новым другом, ‒ сказала она. ‒ Его оставили в школе на второй год, и он учится вместе с мальчиками помладше. Многие из них дразнят его из-за здоровья. Но про вашего сына он говорит только хорошее.

Сара улыбнулась, и вторая женщина немного расслабилась. Солдат не мог осуждать ее. У Сары была красивая и очень добрая улыбка.

Мальчик прижался к ее боку и нетерпеливо вздохнул.

‒ Я уже могу пойти поиграть с Баки? ‒ спросил он.

Он хмурился, когда мама говорила про его плохое здоровье, но теперь его лицо просветлело, и он подался вперед, чтобы сорваться с места, как только получит разрешение взрослых.

‒ Баки? ‒ переспросила темноволосая женщина. Солдат услышал удивление в ее голосе.

Сын Сары покачнулся на пятках и встретился с ней взглядом.

‒ Да, ‒ прямо ответил он. ‒ Он не захотел, чтобы я называл его Бьюкенен, ну а Джеймс ‒ глупое имя.

Мальчишка взвизгнул, когда мать, наклонившись, отвесила ему подзатыльник.

‒ Прошу прощения, ‒ сказала Сара матери Баки. ‒ Одного из мальчиков, которые дразнят его в школе, зовут Джеймсом.

Лицо мальчишки скривилось, и он пробормотал свои извинения без капли раскаяния. Однако сделал все возможное, чтобы объяснить.

‒ Над другими детьми Джеймс тоже издевается, и это неправильно. Я-то могу постоять за себя, но он бьет всех, кто меньше него.

Темноволосая женщина приняла их извинения, затем повернулась к мальчику и сказала:

‒ Баки в дальней комнате, присматривает за спящей Ребеккой.

Изображение потемнело, когда маленький мальчик ринулся в комнату, прямо на Солдата.

Холодный кирпич снова заменил собой маленькую теплую квартиру и незнакомых людей. Вторая спичка сгорела до конца и упала в замерзшую серую слякоть.

Дрожащими пальцами Солдат достал из коробка третью спичку и чиркнул по кирпичам. Она показала ему сцену еще быстрее первых двух, и только после этого Солдат осознал, как лихорадочно билось его сердце и каким частым было дыхание, до тех пор, пока спичка не загорелась.

На этот раз он чуть не ослеп, пока его глаза не привыкли к изумительным красным и оранжевым отблескам заката над Бруклином. Они освещали ржавую пожарную лестницу, на которой сидели рядом два мальчика. Это были те же мальчики из предыдущих видений, хотя явно прошло некоторое время: Баки вымахал, словно сорняк, а сын Сары, напротив, напоминал костлявого птенца с тонкой кожей. На его худенькие плечи было наброшено одеяло, защищающее от вечернего холода, хотя Баки был в одной рубашке.

Баки, насколько мог судить Солдат, что-то эмоционально рассказывал, активно подкрепляя слова всем телом.

‒ Думаю, он хочет сделать маме предложение, ‒ сказал Баки, его голос был ниже, чем во время первой сцены. Он откинулся назад, опираясь на локти, и ударил по шатким перилам.

‒ На них противно смотреть, когда они вместе, ‒ в его голосе слышалось недовольство. ‒ Я не могу даже представить, что будет, когда мы переедем к нему, и они будут постоянно вместе.

Белокурый мальчик строго посмотрел на друга и сказал:

‒ Он не может быть таким уж плохим. Твоя мама кажется счастливой, это хорошо, что о ней кто-то заботится.

Баки небрежно фыркнул.

‒ Нет, он именно такой, ‒ он сделал паузу, чтобы приблизиться к маленькому мальчику и прошептать ему на ухо: ‒ он поц!

Баки шкодливо захихикал, и маленький мальчик протянул тонкую руку и закинул ее Баки на плечо.

‒ Не думай, что я не понимаю, когда ты используешь слова, которые нельзя говорить, Джеймс Барнс, только потому, что я не знаю их значения, ‒ сказал он, но строгости этих слов противоречил мягкий взгляд, устремленный на друга.

‒ Как-будто ты никогда в жизни не говорил плохих слов, ‒ с улыбкой ответил Баки и вывернулся из-под руки. ‒ Неважно. Думаю, в этом году мы можем купить рождественскую елку. Я был бы не против. И ты должен мне показать, как делать те гирлянды из попкорна, которые всегда висят у вас на елке.

Но тут резкий порыв ветра погасил спичку, унося с собой пожарную лестницу. 

Смесь из страха и чувства потери вспыхнула в груди Солдата, он схватил все оставшиеся спички и зажег их о кирпичную стену. Они сверкали как солнце, отражаясь в его металлической руке, и вереница картинок на стене проносилась перед его глазами с головокружительной быстротой. 

Баки становился выше и крупнее, теряя подростковую неуклюжесть и превращаясь в статного, привлекательного мужчину. Сын Сары вырос не так сильно, только голос стал ниже, а глаза - старше.

На одной из картинок ребенок Сары, дрожа, кашлял под горой одеял. Рядом с ним, оперевшись на локоть, Баки шептал слова на языке, которому Солдата не учил ни один из хэндлеров. Однако его тело опознало эти слова как молитву, и хотя он нутром ощущал ужас Баки, пусть и не понимал почему, он знал, что мальчик не умрет этой ночью.

В другом месте кусок кирпичной кладки постепенно исчез, позволяя увидеть двух мальчиков, которые стояли, прижавшись к стене, обшитой деревянными панелями, за елкой, украшенной попкорном и бумажными снежинками. Баки осталось вырасти еще на дюйм-другой, на его щеках горел румянец, а в руках он вертел пакет с апельсинами.

‒ Мне все равно, что у тебя нет для меня подарка, просто возьми эти чертовы апельсины, ‒ произнес он.

Румянец его друга был гораздо более впечатляющим. (Солдат не мог для себя решить, насколько еще предстоит вырасти блондину: на пару дюймов или на целый фут. И не мог понять, откуда у него такие мысли.)

Солдат старался рассмотреть всё, что спички ему показывали, но в некоторых сценах удавалось увидеть лишь отблески света; тусклое помещение с односпальной кроватью; более взрослый, чумазый Баки в изношенной армейской форме; мельком - бледная кожа, вызывающая странные ощущения в животе; менялись сцена за сценой - Баки, заклеивающий пластырем бледные костяшки, Баки втирающий мазь вокруг голубых глаз; пока все спички не догорели и перед глазами Солдата снова не появилась обычная кирпичная стена.

Солдат приложил ладонь к кирпичной стене, едва ощущая ее неровность онемевшими пальцами. Он почувствовал навалившуюся усталость и загадал желание: чтобы белокурый мальчик присмотрел за ним и он мог поспать.

Снег уже не падал, когда он сжег последние спички, а грязный переулок вряд ли станет худшим местом, где отдыхал Солдат.

Над переулком висели узкие полоски облаков. Несколько звезд горели в небе, но свет их был холоден по сравнению с огнем сгоревших спичек. Солдат рассматривал пустой спичечный коробок, пока хруст льда под сапогами не дал ему понять, что кто-то решил его навестить.

Мужчина, который стоял на входе в переулок, был высок. Свет фонаря за его спиной освещал густые светлые волосы и отличную фигуру; когда он приблизился, Солдат рассмотрел пронзительные голубые глаза.

‒ Стив,‒ сказал Солдат, и паззл в его голове окончательно сложился.

Мужчина на секунду остановился, а потом присел на корточки.

‒ Да, конечно, дорогой, ‒ Стив находился всего в нескольких дюймах от Солдата, ‒я пришел забрать тебя домой.

‒ Стив, ‒ повторил Солдат, улыбнулся и позволил миру померкнуть.

Несколько долгих секунд в переулке стояла тишина ‒ Александр Пирс смотрел на обмякшего в его руках Зимнего Солдата. Наконец он вздохнул.

‒ Наступит день, ‒ прошептал он бессознательному телу в своих руках, ‒ когда ты принесешь больше проблем, чем стоишь. К счастью для тебя, этот день не сегодня.

Утром только сгоревшие спички напоминали о временном обитателе переулка. К середине дня крысы утащили и их, не оставив никаких следов человека, который сидел здесь в канун Рождества и неосознанно воскрешал обрывки своих воспоминаний о днях, когда знал счастье, тепло и доброту.


End file.
